


Roadmap

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They’re stuck in this place. <br/>Disclaimer: If I was making money, I’d have a nicer house, newer vehicle, newer laptop, and more dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadmap

Alphonse refuses to give up. You, on the other hand, are sure there isn’t a way back to Amestris, not without someone dying. You’ve seen enough of death. You’ve even taken lives yourself, not that you want to talk to Al about it. Bad enough you have nightmares where Greed gasps out Philospher’s Stones, where Majhal taunts you with blue roses, where Envy shows you his true face, which looks too much like your own. 

This is not a world of alchemy. This is a world of science, a world that looked on alchemy as a worthless memory of weird men in robes, trying to change lead into gold. Trying to make a stone which would provide eternal life. 

There is no forgotten lore, no legends, no old map anywhere that will guide you back to Amestris. This is where you will live, the rest of your days. It may never be Rezembool, but at least, you have Alphonse beside you. You think that’s all you really need, and don’t tell yourself you lie.


End file.
